Emphasis has been on the development of realtime data acquisition and control software which runs on a multiprogramming system in a multiprocessing environment. Major thrust has been the development of an automated behavioral system for the study of oral-facial pain mechanisms. Development of better analytic methods has been concentrated in the areas of interactive graphics and statistics. Extensive data bases of behavioral data are being collected and the application of pattern recognition techniques is anticipated.